


Ownership

by torch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Itachi squabble like brothers do. Some brothers, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

"It's my turn," Sasuke said.

"Mm."

"Hey. You had them all day yesterday, it's my turn today."

"You're being bratty, little brother." Itachi chuckled. "It's cute."

"No, it's not," Sasuke said, torn between kicking Itachi's ankle and cuddling closer. He thought about saying _meanie_ , just to make Itachi chuckle again. On the other hand... "I'm an adult now, you know."

"But still my baby brother." Now Itachi's voice was deep and tender. "Always will be."

"You're trying to distract me." Sasuke squirmed against Itachi's knowing hand. "Come on, it's _my turn_ to have the eyes today."

**Author's Note:**

> From the same prompt meme as _Gift_ , and I still don't remember where it was.


End file.
